The central focus of my NRSA proposal is to examine the role neuropeptide (NPY) Y1 receptor deletion has on models of ethanol relapse such as the alcohol deprivation effect and ethanol reinstatement behavior under extinction. Under the direct supervision of Dr. Todd Thiele, I will have access to NPY Y1 mutant mice (Y1R-/-) which I will use to address the role of this receptor in ethanol relapse. The first aim will focus on the effect that Y1 receptor deletion has on uncontrolled ethanol drinking as modeled by the alcohol deprivation effect. A further inquiry will test whether footshock stress enhances the alcohol deprivation effect in Y1R-/- mice compared to Y1R+/+ controls. The second specific aim will explore whether Y1 R-/- mice show enhanced ethanol reinstatement behavior following ethanol extinction compared to Y1R+/+ mice. Together these experiments will provide an important characterization of the NPY Y1 receptor on two well-established models of ethanol relapse behavior. Further, the results from these investigations can potentially provide novel neurobiological targets for the treatment of alcoholism in human populations. [unreadable] [unreadable]